Explaination to Love
by SL Baby99
Summary: ' Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan setelah Satu tahun berjalan karena suatu yang sudah di rencanakan seseorang yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Dua tahun kemudian, Kakaknya-Kai kembali dari Amerika dengan calon suaminya. Yaitu Luhan. ' YAOI, HUNHAN


**Explaination to Love**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **M**_

 _HunHan : KaiLu_

' _**Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan setelah Satu tahun berjalan karena suatu yang sudah di rencanakan seseorang yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Dua tahun kemudian, Kakaknya-Kai kembali dari Amerika dengan calon suaminya. Yaitu Luhan. '**_

 _ **Pokoknya ini Pure YAOI so kalo gak kuat mendingan getout!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Of ?**_

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Dentuman musik yang diciptakan DJ di sebuah Bar terkenal terus saja mengema. Membuat manusia-manusia yang haus akan hiburan semakin mengila.

" Lu, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Appa memanggilku untuk segera pulang. " Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di depan kuping Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Lelaki berjuluk Tiang itu menggiring teman-temannya ke Bar ini dan mentraktir semua minuman yang teman-temannya minum.

" Tapi, Pestanya kan belum di mulai Sehunie. Bagaimana kau mau pergi begitu saja? " Luhan menekuk wajahnya. Kenapa di saat langka yang di rayakan satu tahun sekali seperti ini, Sehun tak mau membuang waktunya sedikit saja. Setidaknya sampai Kekasih tampannya itu mengucapkan Selamat Ulang tahun pada Chanyeol.

" Aku benar-benar ada urusan penting sekarang, Sayang. Jadi kau mau ikut pulang atau disini saja hmm? " Dengan gemas sehun mencubit pipi gembil Luhan, Membuat Lelaki berwajah perempuan itu menggerutu sakit karenanya.

Chanyeol adalah teman Sehun, Sekaligus Pacar dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Karena merasa tidak enak, Luhan memilih untuk tinggal disini saja. Toh disini juga Luhan bersama dengan orang-orang yang Ia kenal, Jadi tak perlu khawatir. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

" Baiklah, jika kau mau disini. Aku pergi, Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan Mabuk, ingat! " Sehun berpamitan. Lelaki berkulit putih itu memberikan Ekspresi berbahaya pada Luhan yang seolah-olah itu adalah tanda peringatan. Mengecup kening Lelaki rusanya. Sehun berjalan keluar Bar.

...

...

Sehun memarkirkan Mobilnya di Beranda rumahnya. Rumah besar itu tampak sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Perlahan Lelaki tampan itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya, Ah lebih tepatnya kediaman keluarga Oh.

Disana tampak Pengancara Keluarga Oh dan Asistennya. Ayahnya-Oh Min ho duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengan istrinya- Kim Taemin. Selanjutnya ada Saudara tirinya Kim Jongin yang biasa di panggil Kai.

" Kau sudah datang sehun. " Minho berseru menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Sedangkan sang anak hanya acuh tak acuh dan langsung menududukan dirinya di seberang Kai.

" Baiklah, Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu sekarang. " Minho berhenti menyiapkan suaranya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut apa yang akan mereka bahas saat ini. Sehun dan Kai hanya diam memperhatikan Ayah mereka yang seperti akan mengatakan Hal penting terkait dengan mereka.

" Kalian berdua sudah menginjak tingkat 1 Senior highschool. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat aku sudah bertambah tua, Dengan perusahaan yang Appa pimpin. Appa sudah tidak kuat memimpin semuanya. Jadi Appa ingin kalian memengang salah satu cabang perusahaan kita, Untuk itu sebelumnya kalian harus ku pindahkan ke amerika untuk memperdalam pengetahuan bisnis dan mengikuti kelas Akselerasi disana. " Minho menilik kedua wajah anaknya. Kai tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang ada di otaknya.

" Maaf Appa. Aku tidak bisa. " Dan Sehun berseru cepat memprotes permintaan Ayahnya barusan.

" Aku tidak bisa keluar negeri. Tapi, jika Appa memperbolehkan aku tetap belajar disini. Mungkin aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengambil alih cabang perusahaaan kita di Jepang. "

Minho tak perlu khawatir pada kemampuan Otak kedua Putranya itu. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai Otak yang encer dan cepat tanggap, Apalagi Sehun yang notabennya anak kandungnya sendiri dari pernikahan pertamanya yang gagal.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kai? " Minho beralih pada Kai yang tampak diam saja.

" Aku mungkin akan melakukan permintaan Appa sebisa mungkin. " Kai berseru tenang, Tampak seperti seorang peminpin sejati. Setelah itu, Pengacara dan Asistennya mengatur surat-surat yang di perlukan perusahaan dan perjanjian-perjajian tertulis yang sekiranya akan di perlukan di kemudian hari mengenai pembagian kepemimpinan ini.

...

...

Luhan di seret Baekhyun ke lantai dansa, Dan mereka menggila disana. Karena terlalu banyak meminum Bir Luhan jadi kehilangan sedikit kesadaraannya. Luhan tergopoh di meja Bar lalu meminta Bir lagi dan menenggaknya dengan urakan.

Seseorang di samping Luhan memperhatikan lelaki cantik itu. Kalau saja Luhan mau memanjangkan semua rambutnya meskipun hanya sebahu. Dengan keyakinan seribu persen Pasti tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyangka Bahwa Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki.

 _Dia pasti orangnya._

" Permisi? " Orang itu menyapa Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja Bar.

Dengan tenaga dan kesadaran yang minim Luhan menganggkat kepalanya. Dengan penuh senyuman Luhan menjawab sapaan seseorang yang tak di kenalnya.

" Aku Kris. " Orang yang mengaku bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya di depan Luhan. Namun tanpa curiga yang menyelinap sedikitpun di dadanya, Luhan menjabat tanggan itu senang.

Mereka berbincang-bincang. Tanpa di sadari, Kris menukar minumannya dengan milik Luhan. Dan tanpa tahu Luhan meminum minuman Kris yaitu Vodka yang sudah dicampuri dengan Obat tidur dan peransang dosis rendah.

Menurut Luhan, Kris adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dan hal lain yang membuatnya nyaman dengan lelaki itu adalah, Ternyata Kris juga orang China meskipun dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang Luhan masih mampu merespon perkataan Kris. Namun, Lama-lama Luhan Merasa gerah sendiri.

" Apa kau merasa gerah, Kris? " Luhan bertanya pada kris sambil membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Astaga Luhan merasa seperti ada di dalam neraka.

" Biasa saja. " Dengan Acuh kris menjawab lalu meminum minumannya yang sebenarnya itu milik Luhan. Melupakan kegerahannya Luhan berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Kris tentang banyak hal.

" Lu, Ini sudah larut. Kau tidak mau pulang? " Kyungsoo berkata setelah lelaki Montok itu menepuk bahu Luhan.

" Ah, Benarkah? Apa pestanya sudah selesai? "

" Ya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Aku dan Baekhyun mau pulang. Kau mau ikut? "

" Tidak. Aku akan Pulang nanti. " Luhan menolak tawaran Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Ia merasa tidak enak dan tak rela harus melewatkan kesempatannya berbincang dengan sesama orang China yang sangat jarang seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo pamit pergi, Dan Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Waktu terus bertambah, Luhan merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesadarannya.

" Ayo kita pulang. Besok aku harus bekerja, Kris. " Luhan berceloteh di depan kris dengan badan yang sempoyongan. Kris bersmirk ria ketika mendapati Obat perangsang dan Obat tidur yang ia berikan pada minuman Vodkanya mulai bekerja. Okey tunggu saja waktunya.

Luhan berencana untuk menaiki Bus. Tapi, masalahnya tak ada Bus malam hari begini.

" Kau pulang dengan apa? " Kris bertanya ketika mereka sudah di Luar Bar.

" Taxi. " Khas orang mabuk Luhan menjawabnya dengan cengengesan dan beberapa cegukan.

" Aku membawa mobil. Bagaimana kalau aku antar saja? "

" Tidak masalah. " Luhan mengiyakan ajakan Kris untuk menumpang di mobil Lelaki itu.

...

...

Setelah acara pembangian perjanjian pemimpinan itu. Sehun naik ke kamarnya, Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi kekasih cantiknya.

" Sial, Baterainya habis. " Sehun mengerutu ketika mendapati ponselnya telah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Sehun mengambil Fotonya dengan Luhan yang di ambil satu bulan lalu. Tersenyum dan mengerakan jari-jari panjangnya mengelus gambar Luhan di foto itu. Luhan Lelaki cantik yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

" Rusa nakal, Apa kau sudah pulang? Aku harap jawabannya adalah Ya, Karena jika tidak aku akan memberimu hukuman. Dan, Ah-Apa kau mabuk hmm? Awas saja kalau kau mabuk aku akan menambah hukumanmu. Ingat itu! "

Rasanya sangat konyol berbicara dengan Foto. Toh, siapa yang perduli? Memikirkan betapa gilanya dirinya karena Luhan. Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali ke kasurnya dan menutup matanya dengan tenang, Kalau tidak cintanya yang sudah Overdosis itu akan merasukinya dan menyeretnya untuk pergi kekediaman Luhan saat ini juga.

...

...

Sinar pagi menyelinap masuk ke kelopak matanya, Mengusik tidur nyenyak Luhan. Mendudukan dirinya dan membuka mata, Tapi Sakit yang begitu sangat menderanya tiba-tiba. Di seluruh badan dan kepalanya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Luhan ingat tadi malam dirinya merayakan Ulangtahun Chanyeol di sebuah Bar ternama. Ia sempat berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki yang asalnya sama dengannya. Dan, Entah karena apa Luhan bermimpi Ia melakukan Hubungan seks dengan Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kris itu.

" Kau sudah bangun? " Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain memasuki Pendengaran Luhan. Menengokan Kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Dan disana ada seseorang yang Luhan ingat bernama Kris bertanya ketika Lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan membelalakan mata Rusanya dan segera melihat bagaimana keadaan dirinya di balik selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Luhan seratus persen _Telanjang!_

" Apa kita benar-benar melakukannya? " Luhan bertanya cepat ketika dirinya menangkap kenyataan yang beberapa saat lalu di anggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

" Of course. Kita melakukannya beberapa kali. Dan, Kau adalah orang pertama yang menginginkannya, Apa kau tidak ingat? " Kris berjalan menuju pakaiannya dan memakainya. " Benarkah? Aku... Aku tidak ingat... sama sekali... " Luhan menjawab pertanyaan kris dengan suara lemah.

Bagaimana ini? Dia tidur dengan lelaki lain. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu? Atau seburuknya ada yang memberitahu kekasihnya itu? Melihat Luhan dekat dengan teman kerjanya saja, Lelaki itu marah-marah apalagi mengetahui bahwa Luhan tidur dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya?

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. " Kris mendekati ranjang dengan Luhan diatas Benda berisi kapuk Busa Spring itu. Mendekati lelaki cantik itu dan mengajaknya berbicara serius.

" Lupakan saja yang semalam. Lagian inikan hanya One night stand. Tak usah khawatir. " Kata Kris menenangkan Luhan. Kris bisa menangkap semua apa yang Luhan pikirkan melewati Ekspresi Lelaki cantik itu.

" Em, Yeah. " Luhan menjawabnya dengan lesu.

Setelah itu Luhan di antar Kris pulang, setelah sebelumnya Luhan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, Luhan rasa Kris adalah orang baik. Jadi sekarang masalah yang akan luhan hadapi hanyalah bagaimana dirinya mempastikan Sehun tak tahu tentang hal ini.

...

...

Sehun bagun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Rencananya hari ini Ia akan mengajak Luhan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari memantau Perusahaan cabang milik Ayahnya dan liburan dengan Luhan. Sehun sangat yakin, seyakin –yakinnya bahwa Liburan ini akan sangat-sangat mengasyikan.

Berjalan dengan pelan menuju nakasnya, Ketika baru saja dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Beberapa Email masuk. Satu, Dua. Tiga, Empat, Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini? Disana ada banyak foto-foto Luhan sedang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan lelaki yang tak Ia ketahui siapa itu. Dan sialnya wajah Lelaki itu tak tertangkap kamera. Demi apa, Disana Luhan terlihat sangat-sangat menikmati itu. Apa lelaki cantik bertubuh kecil itu selingkuh darinya hah? Berani sekali? Sehun harus menemuinya sekarang.

Dengan cepat Sehun memakai Seragam sekolahnya dan menyambar tasnya. Lalu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

" Sehun, Kau tidak sarapan? " Taemin bertanya dari Dapur ketika Lelaki manis itu melihat anak tirinya berjalan tergesa-gesa.

" Tidak. Aku harus segera pergi. " Sehun menjawab tanpa menghentikan atau sedidaknya mengurangi laju kaki panjangnya untuk mengapai Pintu utama.

Dengan gas yang ditancap tinggi-tinggi, Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan menuju kediaman Luhan. Astaga, Kekasih mana yang tak marah melihat foto kekasihnya sendiri sedang melakukan Seks dengan orang lain hah? Apa kalian diantaranya? Maaf, Sehun tak termasuk dalam kategori itu.

Bila Luhan berniat untuk memanas-manasi Sehun. Seharusnya Lelaki cantik itu berfikir seratus kali terlebih dahulu untuk melakukannya. Karena, Sehun bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis lain. Bahkan melakukan Seks di depan umumpun bisa. Lelaki berkulit Albino itu hanya tinggal memilih saja wanita yang akan Ia pakai.

Dua belas menitpun berlalu. Sehun sudah tiba di depan kediaman Luhan. Tapi, Lelaki itu menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang Rumah Luhan. Di beranda ada mobil asing yang Sehun tidak tahu milik siapa? Apa mobil itu milik lelaki yang meniduri Luhan? Bisa saja kan.

Menyalakan mesinnya kembali dan berpurat arah menuju sekolahannya. Sumpah demi apa, Sehun merasa panas sekali. Berani-beraninya Luhan bermain di belakangnnya. Apa Lelaki itu sudah bosan hidup ya?... Atau Luhan memang sudah bosan padanya?

Kalau Luhan benar-benar bosan padanya dan ingin berpisah. Sehun akan mengabulkan itu, Sebelumnya Luhan harus di beri sesuatu dulu sebelum menjabat menjadi janda karena berpisah dari Sehun kan? Baiklah. Mari rancanakan sesuatu untuk Rusa nakal itu!

...

...

Jam pelajaran yang memuakan akhirnya berakhir juga. Dengan tergesa Sehun meninggalkan sekolahnya menuju ke kediaman Luhan. Bila Rusa cantik itu ingin berpisah darinya, mari kabulkan keinginannya.

" Mari kita mulai, Sayang! "

Luhan adalah seorang pagawai caffe. Dia biasanya mengambil shif Siang yang berarti, jika malam Ia ada di rumah. Dan shifnya berakhir pukul empat tepat. Sekarang masih jam tiga kurang lima belas menit, Mari kita tunggu Rusa itu.

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **a/n : FF comeback bo' Okey apa masih ada yang mau baca FF HH gue di tengah krisisnya FF HH saat ini hmm? Let's Comment after read okey :) . kalo FF ini kurang greget tolong kasih saya Krisar biar FF HH yang gue tulis ini berkelas dikit :).**


End file.
